Various types of revolving refrigerators are known in the prior art. Most greatly alter refrigerator design beyond what a vast majority of users are accustomed to. The concept, though, of accessing a refrigerator's contents from more than only a front side is a sound one. What is needed is revolving framed refrigerator device that features a multi-doored refrigerator that resembles customary refrigerator design, and one that is sturdily surrounded by a supportive framework with lighting and controls.